


Fill In The Gaps

by Krasimer



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: First Kiss, Happy Ending, M/M, Romance, Short & Sweet, Slow Romance, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 17:52:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13346406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krasimer/pseuds/Krasimer
Summary: Somehow, without Havoc really noticing or understanding why, he gained three people in his home.He does not actually have a problem with this.





	Fill In The Gaps

It had just happened, somehow.

Havoc had come home one day to find someone waiting for him, and then that someone had just…Never left. It seemed like, between moments, two cats and their owner had somehow made it into his life. The wheelchair had long since been packed away, hopefully never to be needed by him again, but the newcomers to the household hadn’t gone.

Was it fair to call them newcomers when they had lived there for two years, by now?

They had arrived when he had come home a partially destroyed man. The cats and their owner had appeared and smiled at him and helped him out.

He had never quite been certain how or why, but he was okay with it.

Someone to talk to at night, at the very least. His apartment was small, but it felt bigger and less empty with two people and two cats. The radio pieces and equipment got underfoot more often than the cats, but that was okay too.

They had filled in the gaps.

Everything was a bit more organized, with two people. Division of labor that made it easier to exist with the schedule they both kept. There was always at least one meal either ready to just be heated up or pulled together in minutes. It was especially useful on the days they returned home, ready to collapse but needing to eat something before doing so.

Fuery’s laundry mixed with his, over time, and Havoc couldn’t really find it in himself to mind.

The cats were named Ingrid and Bellmont.

Havoc always teased the shorter man about them, but Fuery would just laugh. There was a time, once, that Havoc had mentioned a date with a woman named Ingrid.

Fuery had snorted and had to cover his mouth.

Hawkeye and the others had only reacted with a bit of confusion, but otherwise let it pass.

Ingrid had gotten a very thorough brushing, that night. Bellmont had clamored for attention as well and Havoc had pulled the cat up into his arms and turned him over. Fuery had watched from the couch and grinned the entire time.

Fuery and his ridiculous cats had filled in the gaps.

Which was why, Havoc thought, studying the wide brown eyes of the communications officer, they were here now. Probably. “Stop me if I’m wrong.” He told the smaller man as he leaned in and pressed their lips together.

In response, Fuery had leaned in closer as well and filled in the space between them by clutching at the collar of Havoc’s shirt.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, had to read Hemmingway for a school project and needed to write something that is basically the opposite of his stuff. Gods, he is dull as shit. 
> 
> Anyway, have some happy Havoc/Fuery, because I have somehow never written for them as a pairing despite liking them together.


End file.
